Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed
by pokemonrox7
Summary: Going off to become the best there ever was with only his pokémon by his side, Ash Ketchum suddenly finds himself in the DBZ universe. Meeting Goku and friends and training to become a worthy Z-Fighter will lead him to discovering strengths that he would've never thought he had.
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed

Going off to become the best there ever was with only his pokémon by his side, Ash Ketchum suddenly finds himself in the DBZ universe. Meeting Goku and friends and training to become a worthy Z-Fighter will lead him to discovering strengths that he would have never thought he had.

Hello fellow fanfictioners, It's pokemonrox7 here and am ready to rock with my new fic, Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed.

First I want to go over a few rules.

1: I like to keep things in boundaries and since I'm keeping this around the Pokémon boundaries. (which means that I'll try to make this story relate to the Pokémon anime as much as possible). Since this story is almost completely about Ash, some of the stuff that is in DBZ won't be in this fic, , I'll try to make these scenes come up here somwhere, (E.g Blood, Death, etc) Oh, P.S Master Roshi is NOT going to be a pornaholic.

2: This is based a 4 years after the Majin Buu saga in DBZ and the Sinnoh League in Pokémon.

3: NOBODY WILL AGE!

4: Trunks and Goten will remain the same age they were in the Majin Buu saga (8 years old) even though it's been 4 years (So glad I have rule #3) cause I like them better that way.

5: Ash will be the main protagonist.

6: Ash will be able to carry all his Pokémon even though the limit is meant to be 6 Pokémon. (I love making rules that break other rules.)

7: Since this is based before GT, SSJ4 is not in this story.

8: Any pokémon that Ash has released are back with him, including: Charizard, Butterfree, Primape, Lapras, Pidgeot, etc.

10: Pokémon Speech will be in brackets.

11: I know that you know that sometimes the true personalities and behaviors of characters in certain fanfictions are bended sometimes and I may make that happen too, but I will only bend them if characters in the original show needs to be meaner or nicer in my view.

12: No one in the DBZ universe (except Goku and Co.) has a second thought about Ash's pokémon. They think they're pets. Really weird pets.

If I think of any other rules, I will add them in future chapters. LET'S GO!

Chapter 1: From Bad to Worse.

"Thunderpunch!" Paul commanded.  
"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded in retaliation.

Ash and Paul, the two ultimate rivals competing in the Sinnoh League were going at it, Ash with Infernape and his long time partner, Pikachu, and Paul with Electivire. They had been rivals ever since they first battled at Prof. Rowan's lab. But unlike all of Ash's other rivals, Paul was cold and cruel to everyone he met and his pokémon were nothing but tools of power to him.

Ash, however was the complete opposite of Paul, kind and caring, always willing to help out, and his pokémon were not tools to him, they were very close friends, possibly as close as family. In the Finals, it was Ash's training method, being kind and caring while giving his pokémon the training opportunities to cross over their limits to become extremely powerful, against Paul's training method, giving his pokémon intense training while he pushed them to life-threatening situations and called them weak if they were too fatigued to continue. This was definitely a final round battle to remember.

Infernape jumped into the air...  
Electivire drew its fist back...  
Infernape became covered in a huge cloak of red and orange fire...  
Electivire's fist started to crackle with electricity...  
Infernape's cloak of fire became blue and the Flame pokemon started to rush towards Electivire...  
Electivire, with a now yellow fist of electricity, started to rush toward Infernape...  
And then...

The Attacks Collided...

WHOOSHABOOM! The resulting combination created a huge blue and yellow twister that being called 'overpowered' was putting it lightly. Ash and Pikachu shielded themselves while Paul stood strong. (How does he do it?) The whole stadium shook with the forces that were being collided including Ash's close friends: Dawn, the pokémon coordinator of the group and her Piplup (Piplup was wearing a really cool/cute outfit, Yes, I think that outfit is cool/cute on Piplup), Brock the pokemon breeder and another pokemon trainer that was for, some reason obsessed with fining people, Barry. Even the Champion, Cynthia was trying not to be blown away.

Just when things seemed like they were unbelievable enough, Infernape put more power into the Flare Blitz, making the twister of fire and electricity even bigger and filled up the entire stadium. Eventually Electivire's fist was pushed back and Infernape barged through to the other side causing Electivire to suffer massive damage from the Flare Blitz and Infernape to suffer heaps of pain from the Thunderpunch, not to mention the recoil damage that it had received from his own attack. Smoke was everywhere and only Infernape was in sight for a while, until two red eyes appeared in the smoke and then, Electivire was there for all to see. Infernape turned around with a look of frustration on its face, at Electivire, Electivire looked at Infernape. There was no question that they were both extremely exausted and could barely use the energy they had left to stand, attacking was totally out of the question. The first pokémon to fall would be the loser and the one standing would win. But which one would fall? Tension spread throughout the stadium as the two pokemon stared each other down, everyone, even Team Rocket who were working as food vendors were holding their breath. Then, suddenly...

THUMP!

"And Infernape is down, which means Paul from Veilstone City is the victor and is the winner of the Sinnoh Leauge!" The announcer said, and sadly it was true. Infernape had collapsed on the ground and Electivire was still standing. Ash gasped, Ash's friends gasped, Team Rocket gasped, but the rest of the stadium who didn't know Ash in any way, shape or form just cheered "No, Infernape, you can't just trow in tha towel yet!" yelled Meowth. "Get up Infernape!" yelled James. "Come on and show us that fighting spirit!" yelled Jessie while flailing around wildly. But Infernape was far from getting up by itself, so Ash started to walk across the stadium to help Infernape up, his face shrouded by the shadow of the brim of his cap.

Pikachu walked with him in case Ash broke down, he worked so hard for this moment and now it was all taken away from him, by someone who he not only wanted, but NEEDED to beat. Ash wasn't angry, mad or disappointed, he just felt... deprived. When Ash reached Infernape, it became conscious and realising that its trainer was standing over it. Infernape instantly looked back down, not wanting to look Ash in the eye. Back when it was still a Chimchar and belonged to Paul, there was no other word for it: Torture. It was barely fed and pushed so far beyond the limit, it was a miracle that it was alive now. Ash was that miracle

. Once Paul released the poor Pokémon, Ash took over and it had a wonderful life since, and THIS is how it repayed him for all that Ash had done? It got a life that a Pokémon could only dream of because of Ash, and It let him down in one of the most important Pokémon matches in the young trainers life, how could it look Ash in the eye after that? But what Infernape heard after these thoughts ran through its head was not what he was expecting to hear. "Infernape, you battled really hard and I'm so proud of you" he heard Ash say. Infernape stopped looking down and then, slowly, turned its head around to not see a face of sadness but a face that was happy, happy that his Pokémon gave it It's all. Ash slid his arm under Infernape's neck and started to help it up, giving it all the time he needed to stand on its two feet again. 

In this time Ash's friends had gone from the stands to the ravaged battlefield to see if they could help in any way. Ash had his heart set on winning this league, but again another opportunity to do that was taken away from him. Dawn was the first to talk. "Are you OK Ash" she asked. It was a few seconds before Ash responded. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, if you need to ask that question to anyone, ask it to Infernape" Ash said gesturing to the fire type. Speaking of Infernape, it was now on its feet standing weakly but standing nonetheless, until, suddenly, a foot shot out at its legs and Infernape fell flat on its face. "Hey, what the-?!" Ash yelled while following where the foot led, and he saw that the leg belonged to none other than Paul.

"Hey, Paul, why did you do that!?" Ash yelled. Paul simply said, "It wouldn't have made any difference if I did or didn't." He then looked at Infernape and said, "You would had just fallen over anyway." He said with a mean smirk. Ash started to lift Infernape up again. "Paul, has it ever occurred to you that the word 'lowlife' isn't enough to describe you?" Brock asked. "I don't care" Paul said. "As long as me and my pokémon reach enough power to beat any opponent that comes before us, I don't care what I have to do." He then said to Infernape "I was right to let you go, I mean, look at what you got, the both of you." He said, now talking to both Infernape and Ash. "You got a weak Pokémon..." Paul started, looking at Ash and pointing at Infernape. Then he looked at Infernape "And you got a weak trainer." he said. "Don't you two see, you're the perfect match" he said. Brock, Dawn and Piplup scowled at Paul while Barry was just staring at him with his mouth open finally realising what Ash said back in Hearthome City (Barry's Busting Out All Over, 5:23-5:40 I think.) was true. Pikachu's cheeks sparked in anger and there was no doubt that the electric type would love to fry Paul to a crisp until Ash gave it a look that said "Don't worry buddy, Paul's not worth it." Pikachu managed to calm down and realised that Ash was once again helping Infernape get to its feet and figured that it should help. Paul started to walk away, but not before delivering these final words "You most likely haven't learned anything since we first battled, you haven't tried to get stronger or more powerful or anything worth of space. All your Pokémon that you have are probably total rejects that were kicked out of the pack because they could never be strong and you took them all in feeling sorry for them I'll bet. But all that said, it means one thing: You're weak, your Pokémon are weak and your heart is weak, do yourself a favor and stop running around pretending that you can achieve your dreams, Just go home and give them up." Paul said. Everyone was shocked at how harsh the heartless trainer was with his words, he had never said something like that before, and this was someone who looked more than capable of saying something even worse than what he just said. Paul then headed toward the tunnel that trainers exited out of or into the battlefield. Ash finally managed to get Infernape up again but now, he was the one that didn't want to look up. He couldn't help thinking about what Paul said and who could blame him? Ash just stood there with tears behind his eyes threatening to leak out and show his true emotions, he needed to put his mind on something else. He could never believe what Paul said was true which led him to the conclusion that barely managed to stop the tears. Paul was lying. and if Ash believed that, then he could reduce the pain, but, the words that Paul spoke still hurt him. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yelling behind him. "IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU'RE GONNA PLAY, I'M FINING YOU SO MUCH PAUL!" Barry yelled after Paul. "Uh, he doesn't care Barry" Dawn said while sweatdropping.

_3 Hours Later, Time 8:00pm..._

"You can count on me to have your pokémon back in tip top shape in a few hours." Nurse Joy said. "Thanks Nurse J-Thank you for helping my friend in his hour of need, if you could now just help me in my hour of need or possibly my life of nee-UGGGGHGH said Brock until his Croagunk used Poison Jab on him. "I also need a way to stop Croagunk from doing this..." he said and then passed out. But even this antic, which would get Ash to at least chuckle didn't cheer him up. He simply walked over to a couch and sat down. "Paul's lying, Paul's lying, Paul's lying, Paul's lying, Paul's lying." Ash repeated in his head as some tears once again tried to surface and roll down his face. "Hey, Ash, are you okay?" Dawn asked as she sat down next to Ash. He took a deep breath. "Do you want to know the truth Dawn?" Ash asked. "I'm all ears." Dawn said not knowing where this conversation was going to go. Ash took another deep breath and then began talking.

"Dawn, I have no problems losing a league. It's happened three times so it doesn't really matter to me anymore, But losing to Paul it means more than just a stumbling block for my dream, it's putting a bad future ahead for lots of pokémon." Ash said. "What do you mean Ash?" Brock (who had recovered from the Poison Jab) asked. "Think of how many pokemon trainers now and future pokemon trainers watched that battle, they're gonna think that how Paul's training method is the right training method since it led him to winning the League, Think of all the people who are gonna want to follow in Paul's footsteps. Think of all the pokemon that's gonna suffer." Ash explained. Dawn and Brock had to admit that what Ash said was actually a very good insight on what could happen in the future. "I'm gonna go to bed." Ash said while getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"Ash, it's only 5:00 and you haven't even had dinner yet." Dawn said. "I'm not hungry and I'm tired." Ash said back without turning around. He climbed up the stairs and walked around the hallway to the bedrooms. He opened the door and tossed his bag, hat, vest, shoes and socks beside the bed. He then closed the door and flopped onto the bed, finally letting the tears flow. He refused to believe that Paul's method was the best one. But then, how did he lose? "There's nothing wrong with my training method, I just didn't do it often enough, I didn't have enough time, wait, That's It!" Ash thought finally finding the answer: more time. He started to think of a plan to get that time but the only answer was one that he didn't like. But to prove the world that Paul's method was wrong, he was going to do it. A plan to put into action was slowly forming in the trainers head.

Meanwhile...

"Come on, just one?" a large bulky and heavily muscled man wearing some kind of armour asked. "FOR THE LAST TIME RECOOME, NO ONE WANTS TO ARM WRESTLE YOU!" A purple and heavily muscled person with horns and the same kind of armour as Recoome, yelled. A group that was around the duo just sighed as they were trying to keep their minds off a certain few that landed them in this place and situation. "ROLL CALL!" yelled some kind of red skinned dude that had small horns on the top of his head and was wearing some kind of workout clothing. He pulled out a clipboard and started checking off names.

(There's a loooooooong list here so please forgive me if I forget someone. P.S: its going to be from the Sayian saga to the Majin Buu saga plus some that you see in the movies.)

"Raditz."  
"Nappa."  
"Turles."  
"Broly."  
"Lord Slug."  
"Android 13."  
"Android 14."  
"Android 15."  
"Android 19."  
"Dr Gero."  
"Janemba."  
"Bojack."  
"Frieza."  
"Cooler."  
"King Cold."  
"Dabura."  
"Kid Buu."  
"Babidi."  
"Cell."  
"Captain Ginyu."  
"Jeice."  
"Burter."  
"Recoome."  
"Guldo."  
"Zarbon."  
"Dodoria."

"Hatchiyack." (I think that's how you spell it. He's also from DBZ Raging Blast 2. WHOA!  
When there names were called, they responded with "Here." (Well, except Kid Buu who just grunted).

"Well, it looks like everyone's presen-AUUGGGH" The guy in workout clothes suddenly screamed in pain as something knocked him out from behind. The 27 gasped in surprise as the guy fell and it was revealed that behind him was a cloaked figure. "Hey, Who're you?" Dabura yelled. "Who I am isn't important, all I can tell you is that I have the potential to rid the world of the ones you hate." the figure said. Everyone was shocked that this total stranger was offering to get rid of the ones that killed them. Frieza was the first to talk. "Well we appreciate the offer, but, I think we can all agree that we want to be the ones to take down those who killed us." He said. "Oh, but you see, that's where the potential lies, I can utilize all of your DNA into one being. Think about it, each and everyone of your maximum potentials that together would be able to destroy anything that got in the way." Everyone was starting to get the picture. If they just gave a sample of their DNA to this person, It would be like contributing, only to kill. "Give me your DNA and I can destroy those who destroyed you." "Hold on a second." Dr Gero suddenly piped up. "First off, you can't get out of H.F.I.L (Home For Infinite Losers.) This isn't just any place, there is no way out. Second, what's the catch? You wouldn't just come down here to offer us the death of our enemies without wanting something in return, would you?"

The figure was quiet for a few moments, but then said: Firstly, I can get out of here anytime I want, I'm not any normal guy. And secondly, yes I do want something in return: Time." Now everyone was confused, not only did this stranger claim that he could slip out of H.F.I.L without any trouble and kill the ones that they hated, but now he needed time? "How much do you need?" Cell asked. "Maybe a few years." the person said. "Why do you need this time?." Babidi asked. "To find and kill someone." he answered. "Who?" Turles asked. The person gave a light chuckle, expecting them to ask that question. He lowered his hood and everyone could see the stranger's face as he said the name of the person that would die by his hands.

"Ash Ketchum"

"Wow, Ash seems really upset, doesn't he?" Dawn said. "Well that's not surprising, I mean, for him, being upset makes a lot of sense in this situation." Brock said. This was the moment where Barry showed up. He just said "Hey." clearly depressed as well. "Hi Barry." Dawn said. "How is he?" Barry asked, talking about Ash. Well, "He's just going through a phase I'm guessing, I mean there needs to be some time for everybody to recover after losing a league." Brock said. "Yeah I guess your right. I'm gonna go check on him" Barry said while heading up the stairs to the room where Ash was. He found the room and was about to knock but then stopped and figured that Ash needed a bit of time to recover by himself. He turned away from the door and started to walk back down the stairs.

Lucky for Ash that Barry didn't open that door, or he would've seen Ash packing his backpack for a 'little trip'.

_4 Hours Later, Time: 12:00am_

In the room of the now recent loser of the Sinnoh League, was not only Ash, but Dawn and Brock as well, (with Brock sleeptalking about how happy he was with Nurse Joy). Suddenly,two eyelids opened and a pair of aurburn eyes were suddenly shown glinting in the moonlight coming in through the window. Those eyes belonged to Ash. "It's time." Ash thought.

So how'd you like the first chapter, is it good? I hope that you think that this is good. Like I've said in the past, this one WILL BE LINKED! Please Fav, Follow, Review AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME! DON'T FLAME OH GOD! I actually don't know what 'flame' means, could someone tell me? Until the next chapter, See You in the next chapter of Ash Ketchum Z- Warrior Unleashed.


	2. Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed Chapter2

Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed Chapter 2

Hello fellow fanfictioners. 2+2=4. pokemon+rox7= The Writer of this story. Well, I figured since I have little to do, I might as well start on the second chapter. I really don't have much in my mind for an intro at the moment, so I'm gonna get this thing going. 3...2...1... GO!

Oh hold on a second, for the risk of fanfiction readers everywhere banging their heads on the nearest brick wall, yelling "Y U NO ADD AGES!?" I'm going to give a list of ages for all the people who will be in the story (count out the villans of DBZ and a choice few because that would be so much assuming, it wouldn't be funny). Here are the ages of the characters (at least how old I think they should be OR how old I'd LIKE them to be. P.S Remember, nobody will age. P.P.S Anyone unimportant to the story will not have an age.)

Ash - 12

Paul - 13

Brock - 16

Dawn -10

Bulma - 41

Chi-Chi - 37

Dende - 12

Gohan - 19

Goku - 31

Goten - 8

Krillin - 38

Marron - 3

Oolong - 34

Piccolo - 23

Puar - 31

Roshi - 344

Tien - 41

Trunks - 8

Vegeta - 46

Videl - 18

Yamcha - 41

So there are the ages. If there is anyone that I missed or if anyone who is added to the story later, like rules, will be in future chapters. OK. NOW, 3... 2... 1... GO!

Chapter 2: Farewell For A Promise

Ash quietly pulled his blankets off, stepped down to the floor and grabbed his backpack, carefully and silently, making sure that he packed everything. After verifiying that he did, he put on his vest, socks, shoes and finally, his hat. Putting his backpack on and starting to make his way out the door, he then paused, suddenly remembering something.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper (which he wrote in the past hours, before Dawn and Brock came in to join Ash in their slumber), which he then put on his bed. He walked towards the door and opened it, but before going out he stopped to look at the two slumbering faces that were Dawn and Brock, the two who he couldn't have gotten through the Sinnoh reigon without. "Dawn, Brock, Thank You." Ash thought before exiting out the door and closing it behind him.

Ash, with the stealth of a ninja, crept through the halls and down the stairs to the main lobby of the pokémon center to pick up the six pokémon that he used in the match against Paul. Luckily, Nurse Joy was asleep, which wasn't surprising since it was nearly 12:30, put all the pokémon that were healed overnight in a pokeball holder that could only be opened by Nurse Joy's or the owner of the pokémon's Pokedex. Ash pulled out his pokedex and slid it into the slot at the bottom of the pokeball holder. The glass capsule opened and Ash could get to his pokeballs. But there was only 5 pokémon there. Where was the 6th one? "Oh man, where's Pikachu?" Ash thought. He realised that his starter, since the pokeball was hated, would be deeper in the center.

Ash jumped over the counter and started to walk down the hall, looking for the pokémon beds. After looking in about three rooms. He found Pikachu sleeping in a room that seemed to be only reserved for electric types. He slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound. He walked in the room and up to the bed of his sleeping companion. This was going to be difficult to explain. At least he didn't have to explain to the pokémon in the pokeballs until they were off Lily Of The Valley Island but now he needed to explain to Pikachu exactly what was happening. Ash sighed and started to softly nudge Pikachu. "Pikachu?, Pikachu?" Ash whispered trying to wake up the small pokemon "Chaaa Pikachu Pikapi Chu Pi Pika Chupi Pi Pikacha Chu Chu Pikapika (Awww, come on Ash, just a few more hours and then we'll go to our gym battle.)" Pikachu said sleepily, slowly getting up.

Pikachu half opened one eye up and suddenly both eyes sprang open seeing a human shape. Pikachu's cheeks sparked as it stood up thinking that the unknown stranger was thief. "W-Wait Pikachu, it's just me, it's Ash!" He quickly said. Pikachu's eyes adjusted to the darkness and finding Ash in the place of the human shape made him calm down. (Yes I think that Ash's Pikachu is a boy.) "Hey, buddy." Ash said while the sparks were disappearing from Pikachu's cheeks.

Pikachu leapt into Ash's arms to give him a hug, because 1: He didn't know how long he had been unconscious and was happy to see Ash again and 2: Ash needed a bit of comfort since he lost to Paul, and who better to do that than his best friend. Ash returned the hug gladly, trying to find the words that needed to be said. After a minute, he scraped together a few.

Ash started talking. "Hey, Pikachu?" Ash started. Pikachu looked up from Ash's chest. "Pi Cha Pikapi? (What is it, Ash?) Pikachu asked. "Well, buddy." Ash began, putting Pikachu back on the bed. "You know that we got beat by Paul, right?" Ash started. At the mention of the word "Paul", Pikachu's cheeks began to spark again in anger, but then stopped as he realised that he might shock Ash. "Well, I think lots of other trainers are going to wanna follow Paul's example on how he trains pokémon. All those people will be letting their pokémon hurt each other to get stronger." Pikachu gasped the shocking theory, it was certainly possible.

"The only way I can think of to stop this from happening is to beat Paul and let the world know that the method that Paul uses is wrong, but we're not strong enough to do that." Ash explained. Pikachu was listening intently. "I have an idea to get that strength, but the only way to do that is to get more time, and the only way to get that is something that you might not like." Ash continued. Pikachu cocked its head to the side waiting curiously, for his trainer to tell him what this thing that he might not like was.

"Pikachu, we need to leave everything behind and find a place to train like we never trained before." Ash said. Pikachu nearly fell over when Ash said that, almost convinced that Ash was just joking. "Pika Chu Cha Pikapi? (You're kidding, right, Ash?). "No, Pikachu, I'm telling the truth, and I've thought over any other ways to get stronger but it seems like this is the only one that going to be most effective." Ash said.

Pikachu wanted to get Paul back so bad, but did that mean to do something as reckless as going to who knows where and training intensely and immensely? "Pika Chu Ka Pikachu Pikapi Cha Cha Pika Kachupi Pipika Pika (Don't get me wrong Ash, I get your idea but, why can't Dawn and Brock come? They can help, and think about how they're gonna feel.") Pikachu said. Ash knew what he was about to say next might hurt his friend, but it was the only reason he had.

"Well, Pikachu, both Dawn and Brock want to follow their dreams as well as I do but Brock with his breeder training and Dawn with her Coordinator training, they just seem to be slowing me down as I slow them down with my training, and I rather them reach their dreams than them to feel bad with our departure." Pikachu started to get on the offensive as Ash said "our" departure. "Pika Cha Pika Chu Pikacha Pikapi Pi Ka Pikachu (Ash, I want them to reach their goals as much as you do, but if you do this, I'm sorry but I won't come with you.") Pikachu said. Ash was Pikachu's best friend and Pikachu was Ash's, so the electric pokemon was counting on that to keep Ash from leaving. The duo went everywhere together so Pikachu thought for sure this was going to work. Then came one of the biggest shocks of the little pokémon's life.

"Pikachu, you're my best friend in the whole world, if I didn't have you by my side, I wouldn't be where I am right now, Without you, I would probably still be throwing rocks at wild pokémon." Ash started chuckling as he had a memory of his early days as a pokémon trainer when he tried to catch a Pidgey by throwing small stones at it. Pikachu let out a giggle as he too reminisced that moment.

"Buddy, I won't fight it if you wanna stay with Dawn and Brock." Ash said, pulling his friend into another embrace. Pikachu was a bit befuddled. Was this an apology hug? Ash felt that his eyes weren't going to hold back his tears any longer. "But, then..." Ash choked up and started shaking as a small tear fell from his eye. Pikachu saw this tear fall, and then was terrified of it. Pikachu looked deep into Ash's eyes. There didn't seem to be any signs of reverse psychology. And then Pikachu started to face the awful truth. Ash wouldn't be crying if he was staying would he?"

Tears of fear and sadness started to well up in Pikachu's eyes. Ash looked down and saw the state that his partner was in and figured that he'd already put two and two together. but he said what he needed to say, his voice cracking and his heart breaking with every word. "P-Pikachu...s-s-since you're staying...I-I-I need to... l-leave without you..." Ash stammered. Both couldn't handle the emotional distress any longer and then started to cry. Tears rolled down both their cheeks as they hugged tight to the opposite, but both for different reasons. Ash was crying for leaving Pikachu and Pikachu was crying since Ash was leaving.

After some time passed, Ash looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:00. If he was going to leave, now now was the time. He looked down at Pikachu who was still shuddering and sobbing. To Ash, saying goodbye wasn't something that he liked, but to Pikachu? That would be just like weakening his will to live. Ash let one more tear fall. "Pikachu, my best friend, I promise, when I come back, I'll make you proud of me." Ash whispered into his buddy's ear before laying him back on the bed and pulling the blanket up.

Pikachu was still crying and Ash was rubbing his friends head, trying to calm him down. Then a light bulb went off in his head. Ash started scratching behind Pikachu's ear, Pikachu's favorite spot to be scratched, and then, he started to sing a song.

The song that Ash sang was one he made up himself when Pikachu had a nightmare once. A kind of lullaby. It was one of the many moments when Pikachu was happy to have Ash as a trainer. Ash smiled as he sung it as it seemed to calm Pikachu down, even if Ash forgot some of the words.

_(Insert Oyasumi, Boku No Pikachuu Song here) _

_Our friendship is your bed._

_Curl up and close your eyes._

_In the morning your wounds will heal._

_If, if you come into my dreams._

_To play with me.._

_It's just something I thought about._

_A bright star is shining._

_I have sleepless nights too._

_Good Night, Good Night, Good Night._

_Come here into my arms._

_We'll talk, just the two of us._

_If, if we don't have a meeting._

_I want to listen to you, but then..._

_Good Night, Good Night, Good Night._

_The star has drifted away now._

_Good Night, Good Night, Good Night._

_Soon, I'll sleep too._

Ash sung this sweet song while slowly caressing Pikachu's head. When the song started at first, Pikachu was silent and a bit happy that he was hearing this song again. But now he was asleep and letting out cute Ka's (snoring I guess). Ash gave Pikachu one last stroke and then prepared to leave. He went out into the lobby of the Pokémon center and then exited through the doors that were surprisingly unlocked. _"Probably for late trainers." _Ash thought. Before he left he took one last look at the place where all his companions were in slumber. _"Goodbye, everyone." _was his last thought as he started to walk along the silent and deserted streets of Lily of the Valley Isle.

Pikachu was still sleeping in the electric type recovery room with his mind oblivious that Ash was gone. But fate didn't want Ash to go without his most trusted companion sitting on his shoulder. Pikachu's bed was right next to the window and as a cloud passed through the sky (you know, the night clouds) and the moon was uncovered. The lunar light beamed through the window and right onto Pikachu's face. Slowly, he started to stir from his sleep. The Mouse pokemon suddenly shot up and looked around. Ash was nowhere to be seen.

Pikachu quickly ran out of the electric type room and down the hall to the lobby of the Pokémon center. Ash wasn't there either. Pikachu started to panic and cry again as he tried to think where Ash would've gone. His first solution was to wake up Dawn and Brock, but as he was running up the stairs he remembered that he didn't want those two to know that Ash was leaving until he was... well, gone. If he told Dawn and Brock, Ash might not ever trust him again. However that was a risk that he would have to take.

Pikachu stopped as he didn't even know what room Dawn and Brock were in. He started to sniff the doors trying to find a trace of... _"Kachupi Pikacha (Dawn's perfume.") _Pikachu thought. Thanks to his training, Pikachu was able to jump up and reach the doorhandle and twisted it until the door opened. He dashed into the room and was about to wake Dawn and Brock up, until he saw something on an empty bed. Pikachu decided to investigate it. He hopped onto the bed and saw that it was a piece of folded paper. Pikachu slowly unfolded the paper and found that it was a note. Pikachu started to read.

_Dear Dawn and Brock, I'm sorry but I have decided to leave to become stronger on my own. When you two read this (which should be morning), I'll be gone. I plan to go somewhere that is secluded and almost impossible to reach, to train. This is not your fault, it's Paul's. He really did a number on me yesterday. Physically on my Pokémon and mentally for me. Speaking of Paul, I promise that when I return, I'm going to give him a run for his money. My last words to the both of you is to follow your dreams and don't stop until they come true. This isn't gonna be last time we see each other. I will return, with me and my Pokémon stronger than ever. Goodbye, when I come back, you'd better have a lot of stories on the travelling you did without me. Never give up._

_Sincerely, Ash_

_P.S Please Say Goodbye to Mom for me._

Pikachu read and re-red the note, there wasn't any mention of "Pikachu staying behind and telling you that I left" anywhere, and knowing Ash, he would've at least written something like that. So that meant that Ash was really counting on Pikachu to come with him. When Pikachu realised this, he felt awful, like he'd betrayed his best friend. A small tear fell from Pikachu's eye and it plopped onto the bed.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Ash might've not left yet, if he had, that would mean that he would have to cross the ocean. The boats weren't running at this hour, which meant Ash would need to figure out how to cross the ocean. _"Pikaka (Lapras)" _he thought. Now Pikachu knew how Ash was going to cross the ocean, he needed to figure out WHERE Ash would depart. Pikachu knew Ash, so wherever Pikachu thought Ash would be, he would most likely be there. He gasped as he found out where Ash would be. Before leaving, Pikachu left a paw print on the note Ash left. A little parting signature. He dashed out of the room, down the stairs, through the lobby, and out the door, using Quick Attack to speed up. He ran as fast as he could towards...

_"The Docks" _Ash thought as he saw the ocean ahead of him. He ran the last few ten meters to the said docks and then stopped. He breathed in the salty night air and looked onto the dark horizon. He then took off his bag and unzipped it. He then reached in and pulled out a single pokeball. Zipping the bag up again, he then silently released his water monster like Pokémon without any calling any name to not attract attention. The Pokémon then bobbed silently on the waves waiting for it's trainers orders.

"Lap Lapla (Hi Ash)" Lapras said, nuzzling Ash. Ash giggled as he pet Lapras's head. "Hi Lapras." Ash said. Lapras then looked around, noticing that it was dark. "Lapla Ra La Ras? (Ash, why is it dark?)" Lapras asked. Ash was getting anxious, Lapras's cries were pretty loud. "Lapras, try to keep it down." Ash whispered. "La Lapla (OK, Ash)." Lapras whispered back. "OK, well Lapras, I can't tell you why yet, but we need to leave, I can tell you later." Lapras, always the one to help out, didn't question Ash and turned around in the water, allowing Ash to climb onto her. (I think Lapras is a girl.) "Lap La Ra Ras Lapla? (Where are we headed Ash?) Lapras asked. "Well, somewhere we can train, I don't know where yet, but when we find that place, we're up for the training of our lives." Ash said. Lapras didn't know what that meant, but it was obvious that Ash had something planned and she would help him see it through to the end.

"OK, Lapras, we need to get going, FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Ash quietly yelled. "La Ras Lap Lapla (OK, here we go Ash.)" Lapras said. She started to swim away from the dock with Ash looking towards the place that he'd fought and lost in. "It'll never happen again guys, I promise." The dock was getting further and further away. "I guess this is good- PIKAPI!" Ash was stopped short in his goodbye by a Pokémon's cry that echoed throughout the area, a cry that he knew all too well. "Hold on a second Lapras" Ash cried franticaly. She stopped abruptly and looked to Ash, wondering what was going on. Ash looked towards the docks and spotted a small silhouette in the distance.

"Picha Pikapi Pikachu Chu _(There's Ash, I was right)." _Pikachu thought as he sped up even faster.

_"Pikachu's definitely headed this way, does this mean he's changed his mind about wanting to come with me?" _Ash thought

Ash and Pikachu delighted to see each other couldn't take the smiles off their faces. Pikachu reached the end of the dock and took a huge leap. Ash held his arms wide open to catch his friend. Two tears dropped from the duos eyes as Pikachu closed the gap.

The second Pikachu was in hugging distance, Ash snatched him up gave his buddy the warmest, softest hug that could ever be pulled off. Pikachu's tears of joy were boundless as were Ash's.

"Pika Cha Chu Pikapi Chapika PIkachu Pika (I'm so sorry Ash, I'll never do something this awful to you again)" Pikachu said. "Awww, don't worry about it buddy, it was a hard and brave descion of you to come along, and I promise to never do anything like this without you along ever again." Ash said. Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms and onto his shoulder and then rubbing his cheek against Ash's. "Well buddy..." Ash started, scratching Pikachu's ear. "It's time to get outta here" He finished. Ash picked up Pikachu from his shoulder and pulled him into another loving embrace.

Lapras, who, was watching with happiness was already knowing what Ash was thinking, started to swim towards the horizion, away from the dock and from Lily of the Valley Isle, ready to face whatever what was in front of them from now on.

Meanwhile...  
"So, you're from a whole new universe?" Frieza asked. "Yes, I am. But that's not important. What is important is to know if you can trust me or not?" said the person in the black cloak. Everyone looked at each other. To kill THOSE INGRATES, it was worth it. They then decided. "We can, as long as you can exterminate them, and in return, you get time to kill this... Ash Ketchum." Freiza said. The cloaked figure chuckled menacingly as he thought one word.

_"Perfect..." _

Whelp, that's chapter 2. I may have made Ash and Pikachu's relationship go a bit deeper, but, hey, they're my favorite duo and them bonding, to me, is just awesome. Also tweaked the song to fit the scenario. Just like the intro, I don't have anything for a outro. So ummmmm... SEE YA IN CHAPTER 3 OF ASH KETCHUM Z-WARRIOR UNLEASHED! P.S I don't know how to link chapters but Imma gonna try. So don't blame me if Armageddon happens right after I upload this.


	3. Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed Chapter3

**Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed**

Kamehamehallo (DBZ pun greeting) fellow fanfictioners, Pokemonrox7 here bringing you Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed chapter 3.

Now, for those impatient people, Ash will go to the DBZ dimension in this chapter. Yaaaaaaay. Another thing is...

?

In my first chapter I said that Dabura was in H.F.I.L. It was NOT a mistake. I know in the anime, Dabura went to Heaven, but believe me, him being in H.F.I.L is MUCH better than the alternitive. Anyone who's seen the DBZ episode "Call to Action" knows what I'm talking about.

Hey, I've got an idea, _(gathers the Dragon Balls)._

?

Me: "SHENRON, I CALL UPON YOU TO GRANT MY WISH!"

?

(Shenron comes out of the Dragon Balls)

Shenron: **"WHAT WISH HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME TO GRANT?"**

?

Me: "I wish for you to add something to my story to make it better."

?

Shenron: **"IT SHALL BE DONE..."**

(I get excited...)

**Shenron: "DISCLAIMER POKEMONROX7 DOSEN'T OWN POKEMON OR DRAGONBALL Z, HE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND SOME CUSTOM CHARACTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY."**

Me: (Facepalm since I was expecting something cooler)

Oh well, better late than never, Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Dimensions Transcended

Six months later...

In the land of Sinnoh, there lay a mountain that was so big, it was said to divide the region into two halves. That mountain's name was, Mt Corenet. Being a bit around the base of the mountain might've proven dangerous. However, any souls that tried to scale the mountain to the top were kidding themselves since it was impossible. Except for one person...

On the highest peaks of Mt Corenet where some of the fiercest blizzards rivaled Mt Silver, there sat a boy about the age of 12 wearing a cloak. sitting to the side of him was his partner, a Pikachu. Behind both of them was a large group of Pokémon doing friendly sparring as training.

Each and every being on this peak had adjusted to the weather to become practically immune to it. The boy who sat there on the edge of the peak, overlooking the region that he once treaded with with his dear friends, Dawn and Brock. The whole reason that he and his Pokémon left was to become stronger, to gain the power to defeat the cold-hearted rival that beat them in the Sinnoh League. "_I promise you Dawn, Brock, we will come back stronger than Paul." _he thought. The boy then removed his hood showing the facial features being concealed by it. The boy's name was Ash Ketchum, one, from now on, wasn't one to be underestimated. It had been six months since they left but...

"It feels like an eternity since we left, huh Pikachu? Ash said. "Cha Pikachu Pikapi (It sure does Ash)." Pikachu replied. Little did they know that this seemingly innocent day, like any other, would become a giant turning point in their lives.

A few minutes passed with the cold air brushing against the faces of the inhabitants of the peak. Suddenly, a huge cry rang throughout the entire peak causing any Pokémon sparring to dive down to the ground and covered their ears like their life depended on it while both Ash and Pikachu did the same.

After a few seconds, the screeching stopped, allowing Ash and all of his Pokémon to remove their hands from the ears and find out what the heck just happened. They weren't disappointed. An earache wasn't the only thing that the cry left behind.

Spread all across the area were large cracks and fissures, it seemed like the noise literally broke the mountain open. Everyone stared for at least a minute at the destruction, too stunned and stupefied to utter something that would break the silence. No mouths left unopened, no eyes weren't opened wide. Fortunately, something happened to snap them out of their stupor. Unfortunately, it was another colossal roar which now sounded like the one emitting, it was in pain. Everyone went for their ears again trying to block out the awful sound. However, Ash was able to withstand the cry this time and found enough time to grab everyone's pokeballs and return them to their spherical domain. Unfortunately for Pikachu, he didn't like his pokeball so he was left with just covering his ears.

By now the sound was so intense, Ash and Pikachu were on their knees in pain as their ears were tortured by ths unnatural sound. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the sound stopped but, with a price...

Suddenly, a huge crack opened up underneath the duo's feet, showing the deadly blackness of the rocky fall "Uhhh, are we gonna...? Ash asked. "Pi (Yep)." Pikachu answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PIKAAAAAAAAAA!"

Screamed the two friends as they started to descend into the abyss.

Meanwhile...

"OW!" Nappa excaimed as a needle was injected into his arm. "Oh, are you serious Nappa you're a Sayian and your treating this like a baby would, besides, you agreed to this." Raditz said. "Easy for you to say, you just needed to give him a strand of hair. Nappa retaliated. "Shut up, the both of you, your quarreling is going to make me lose my concentration, and this is something you don't want me to mess up." the cloak wearing person said The two Sayians zipped up instantly ending the fight.

This strange person that appeared in H.F.I.L, from another universe as he claimed, had something odd about him. It seemed that his very presence unnerved everyone. All the guards kept away from him, giving him all the time in the world to do whatever he needed to do. And this 'Ash Ketchum'. How strong must he be if this stranger was asking for their power. Really strong. And why was DNA extraction taking this long? It had been six months since he started. Sure Nappa was the last one but why did it take so long?

Minutes passed as the person fiddled with the needle as if trying to find something. At last he grinned and withdrew some blood from Nappa's arm. He removed the needle and disconnected the barrel, snapping a lid on and placing it in a bag. "Well you're all done." the person said in a tone that would make anyone think that this whole process took at least a few minutes. Everyone then started to ask why it took so very long to just collect DNA samples to the cloak wearer. All except one...

He found out who this person was a few months ago, one thought to be dead but miraculously alive. The identifier's name was Broly, The Legendary Super Sayian, Born with incredible power that could shock anyone. But this person that arrived six months ago could honestly take Broly on, and snap him like a twig. Broly was a being who could take on anyone, win or lose. However, that was only because he didn't know who they were, well except that ONE sayian and HIM... The person eventually found out that Broly was aware of who he was and took him aside to tell him not to tell everyone who he was.

A name was arranged for this person... Sanachi. A name to hide his true identity. For his name, would be everyone's worst nightmare, in time.

Getting back to the point of DNA... "Well you see, everyone." Sanachi started. "It varies, sometimes, to where the DNA of someone is located, and that can take a while to extract. Not just any strand of hair or drop of blood in the body contains DNA. It can only be one strand or one drop of blood that carries your essence, making finding them impossibly difficult to find, and so much time can be taken up by locating them." he explained. Even Dr Gero, the smartest one in H.F.I.L didn't know that.

Suddenly, Sanachi picked up the bag that held everyone's DNA and faced towards the group. "I can't determine how much time that it will take to kill Ash Ketchum. But when I do, I'll go and kill them for you. So keep your minds open, and I'll telepathically contact you to when you should start to gather around the H.F.I.L Overviewer." he said (You know, the thing that everyone was watching when the battle with Kid Buu was on? First shown in the episode 'Vegeta's Respect' I'm pretty sure.)

"Au revoir." Sanachi said while putting his index and middle finger to his forehead. "Thanks for your patience, it will not go to waste, I assure you." were his last words before moving at a speed bizarre to the wildest imagination and then he was gone.

"Did he just use what I think he used?" Cell asked in shock. There was really only one race that could perform that technique. The Yardratians. But recent rumours that were going around H.F.I.L was that their planet had been...

Everyone suddenly realised what happened to the planet Yardrat, and then smiled. Their only hope for revenge was now in Sanachi's hands...

Back to the scene 11 paragraphs ago...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PIKAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ash and Pikachu continued the fearful descent into Mt Corenet. The end was expected and would had happened if a pool of naturally formed water wasn't there to break the fall. The two splashed into the pool, drenched, but alive. Ash swam to the edge of the pool and helped Pikachu out.

While Pikachu was shaking itself off, Ash inspecting their surroundings, trying to find an exit. The fall distance was roughly about 30 meters and the only point of advancing was a cave further into the mountain. There was too little maneuverability for any of his flying type Pokémon to fly them out of there. Any other alternative was unusable, going into the cave was the only option. After explaining this to Pikachu, they both did just that.

While walking through the cave, they saw that the walls looked suspicious, like they were carved out, instead of being formed naturally. But that wasn't all, it felt like there was some kind of intense pressure pushing down on them, making breathing feel difficult. What they saw next was, well, The Start...

The cave ended in a big room that had lights strung up around it. Ash and Pikachu were shocked at what they saw. In the center of the room was a machine that seemed at least half the size of one of Team Rocket's mechs. On top was a huge, glass, square capsule that had something inside it. But what was inside? It was the Legendary Pokémon of Space, Palkia, looking to be in great pain. In front of the machine stood two figures as well as a few others. Ash, not one to ignore any Pokémon in need instantly called out "Hey, stop that right now, you have no right to hurt Palkia like that!"

The figures turned around, shocked to hear the voice that they knew all too well. Ash stood shocked as well, seeing those familiar G's that he and his friends sent off to jail a while back. There were the average grunts to the sides, but in the center, stood two commanders of Team Galactic, Saturn and Mars.

"Rrrgghh, not the brat again." Saturn said in frustration. "Why are you here? I thought you all went to jail." Ash said back "It's simple really, there were some remains of the grunts of Team Galactic that broke us out." Mars explained.

Ash then proceeded to say the obvious. "Let go of Palkia! Whatever 'other dimension' thing you got in your heads, it won't be put into action as long as I'm around." Ash threatened. "Oh please, you could barely stop us with your friends, without them, you don't hold a candle to us." Mars teased. Ash grinned and asked a question. "Have you heard anything of me ever since you went to prison?" "Ughhh, don't remind me, ever since you lost at the Sinnoh League and disappeared, we've heard everything to do with you, we actually got headaches from so much information about you." Saturn moaned. Ash's grin grew wider. "And what do you think I've been doing since? Hugging my knees, rocking back and forth, trying to get over my loss?" he said. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and his cheeks started to spark, ready for battle.

"You're not going to stop us from bringing Cyrus back!" yelled Saturn, throwing a pokeball, which then spurred everyone on to throwing their pokeballs into battle. _"They're trying to bring Cyrus back? That's insane!" _Ash thought. "EVERYONE, COME OUT AND TEACH THIS KID NOT TO MEDDLE WITH US!" The Galactics called out simultaneously. "Let's do this buddy." Ash said. "Pika (Right.) Pikachu replied

(Too lazy to do this battle scene. Anxious to move on)

It had been a long one, but the battle of the Galactics was over. Their Pokémon had been defeated, and they were knocked unconscious. Ash and Pikachu had won the battle. "I guess that training paid off." Ash said. Pikachu smiled in response. "OK, now Pikachu, use Iron Tail on that machine!" Ash commanded. Pikachu ran for the machine a great force in his tail. He jumped and hit a giant blow. The machine was obviously damaged but still functioning. "OK, now try a Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu did a backflip creating some distance between him and the machine. Pikachu then ran at a great speed toward the machine, covered in a cloak of electricity. The distance lessened between the two as Pikachu along with the deadly attack grew closer and closer until...

**BOOOOMMMM **The two collided creating a huge explosion of machinery and glass shards. The room was bathed in white light as Palkia's prison was shattered. Ash had to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded. The light did somehow feel warm, but too a point where Ash couldn't stand up anymore. Feeling dizzy, he fell backwards, his vision fading. The last thing he saw was Palkia, flying up and opening a portal to its dimension. He smiled as he saw this, glad that it had escaped, before falling unconscious.

Eventually, Ash woke up to a cold feeling, Like he was falling and air was rushing past him. He opened his eyes, expecting to be back in the cave where He and Pikachu freed Palkia. But hold on. Where was Pikachu?! Ash then noticed that the cold feeling that he was experiencing the one that felt like falling WAS ACTUALLY HIM FALLING! Now fully conscious of what was happening, He started to scream and panic. But hold on again. The fall felt like he was being shoved away, like he was falling at a diagonal angle. His thoughts were interrupted by something that already happened twice today **SPLASH! **Ash fell into some water.

Resurfacing, he saw that it was the ocean that he landed in. Deciding to get to land first and ask questions later, he started to swim to a sandy shoreline that wasn't too far away.

Reaching it, he then sat down and surveyed his surroundings in this unfamiliar area. Well, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen and by the looks of it. no one was currently on this beach except him. There was also a forest up the beach that didn't seem so hard to bypass. After thinking it over for a while, Ash decided to travel through the forest and see if he could find a someone in a city that might have seen Pikachu.

1 Hour Later...

The city was just in the distance as Ash pushed aside a tree branch. The forest had been quite easy to find a way through so far, but something had been on Ash's mind. There were no Pokémon he could see living in the forest, and by the looks of it, There should have been at least a nest of Starly or a hive of Combee. Suddenly, Ash heard rustle noise nearby. Pulling up the hood of his cloak (just in case you guys forgot Ash was wearing a cloak). in case it was a person. After nothing came out Ash then assumed that it was just some Pokémon playing or something. _"At least some Pokémon are in this forest." _Ash thought.

Little did Ash know, what he thought were Pokémon were actually two young boys, both about 8 years old who were best friends. "Do you think he saw us Trunks?" one whispered "No I don't think so Goten."

The one known as Trunks replied. Trunks was a kid wearing a dark green training uniform, an orangey red martial arts belt with wristbands sporting the same colour, brown shoes and had a purple bowl haircut.

Goten was also a kid. He wearing a golden orange vest with blue underclothes, a black martial arts belt, black and white shoes and had black hair spiking out.

"Whew that was close, but Trunks, are you sure that he has the Dragon Ball?." Goten asked. "Don't worry Goten, my mom invented this radar, it never messes up, and if that doesn't convince you, just look at the proof." Trunks said "Proof?" Goten asked. "Just feel his ki." Trunks instructed

Goten closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated, trying to pick up on how powerful Ash was. "Whoa, it's huge!" Goten said. "And what kind of people besides us with a power level like that would be searching for something?" Trunks asked. Goten cocked his head to the side, trying to think of an answer. "Evil people, Duh." Trunks answered. "Since he's evil, he's looking for the Dragon Balls to wish for the world to blow up or something. Look, he's even going to that city to destroy it" Trunks explained. "What, oh man, we need to stop him!" Goten said. "Yeah, but how?" Trunks asked. The two boys pondered on this one question until... "That's it! I know!" Trunks said.

Ash gawked at what he saw. A desert, a small one, but a desert nonetheless, needed to be traversed before actually reaching the city. How did he not notice this, he didn't have a clue, maybe it was because he was so focused on getting to the city he didn't notice it until it was in full view. Well, he could use this situation as a break.

But before he could even sit down, he heard a noise behind him, it sounded kind of like a laser being fired. He turned around to face the noise. Before he could even react some kind of light hit him causing unbearable pain. Ash was already losing conciousness before he even hit the ground. Before he blacked out he heard one last sentence. One last voice: "That was a warning shot, and if you don't leave right now, what you're feeling now will be nothing." it said. That was all Ash heard before losing consciousness for the second time today.

"Wow, he went down much easier that I thought he would." Goten said while grabbing Ash's backpack and unzipping it. "Yeah, and that wasn't even full power." Trunks said walking over to Goten who was already trying to find the Dragon Ball. "Hey, what's with all these balls? Goten asked, pulling out a pokeball. "Decoys." Trunks simply said, sitting down. "Huh? What do you mean Trunks?" Goten asked pulling out several other pokeballs.

"Well, he's painted the Dragon Ball to look like these other balls. But don't worry. This trusty radar will show the real one. Trunks said pulling out a handheld piece of technology. He then scanned the pokeballs trying to find a Dragon Ball. **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **The radar beeped as one pokeball was scanned. "And voilà." Trunks said. picking up the pokeball. "Alright, that makes seven Dragon Balls and one stopped bad guy" Goten cheered. "C'mon Trunks, let's get back to Capsule Corp. and tell everyone that we got all seven! Goten said. "OK, whatever you say Birt- I mean Goten" Trunks said nervously chuckling, nearly revealing what was to come for Goten today.

Luckily for Trunks, Goten didn't seem to notice. Both boys then started to rise off the ground, clearly flying without wings or jetpacks. They then started to fly at a speedy rate, clearing the desert in seconds and then flying over the ocean to a mountain range and landed in the yard of a small building. "We're back everyone!" Goten called walking in the door. "Yeah, and we got all the Dragon Balls!" Trunks said. They walked into the kitchen of the building which was really dark for some reason. "Where is everyone?" Goten asked. If Trunks wasn't behind him, Goten would have seen him failing to hide a smirk.

Regaining control of himself, Trunks walked up to Goten and said something "Hey, Goten. You, know, we did get up pretty early to start finding the Dragon Balls..." "Yeah..." Goten said. "Well, do you think you might've forgotten what day it is today?" Trunks asked getting to the point. Goten pondered what today was until... "Oh yeah, it's my birthday today!"

If Goten didn't figure it out, what happened next would have confused him to the moon and back. The lights suddenly flicked on and there was an uproar of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOTEN!" as several people popped up from any hiding places in the kitchen.

Some people were his father's friends while others were his family The first one was a short man with bushy hair named Krillin. Another was a tall man with short, spiky hair Yamcha, and behind him sat a peculiar cat that had the ability to fly. Others included a talking, walking pig named Oolong, an old man with a white beard named Master Roshi, a teenage girl with short hair named Videl, a woman with blue hair named Bulma, a teenage boy who was also Goten's brother, Gohan, a woman who was Goten's mother, Chi-Chi and a man who was known as one of the strongest beings in the universe, Goku. (Yeah, also too lazy to describe what everyone looked like, look it up on the internet if you don't know what they look like).

Even though Goten was now knowing of what today was, he nearly had a heart attack from so many people popping out but soon recovered as surprise turned to joy.

(I'm sorry for sooooo lazy and please don't flame me, but bear with me here. I finished this story but then something happened to it, causing it to get deleted, so I needed to retype the whooooole thing. I'll just get straight to the point after this paragraph. You can use your imaginations to tell you what happened at Goten's party)

"OOOoOOOoHH, Theeeeere was a maaaaaaaaan whooooo was loooooneeeellly, but theeeeeeeeeeeennn-" Karaoke, one of the many talents that Krillin DIDN'T possess. Thinking that he was good, he volunteered to provide some songs for the party. Everyone was forced to watch as not to hurt his feelings.

"Hey, Gohan." Goten said. "Yeah, what is it Goten?" Gohan asked. "Why did Trunks and I get sent away to look for the Dragon Balls instead of doing something easier? I mean, I know you sent us to find them to give you enough time to get all this ready, but why not send us off to get groceries or something?" Goten asked. "You'll find out bro." Gohan simply answered. "Yeah, don't worry son, you'll find out soon enough, just be patient." Goku said, waking into the scene. Goten was now confused, but was excited at when he could find out what the answer was.

2 Hours Later...

Everyone had gathered outside, where the "main event" as Goku said, would happen, when they rounded the corner of the house, they saw the Son (Son is the family name). family standing there with the six Dragon Balls and the one thought to be Dragon Ball. Everyone then realised what this meant: Goten was literally getting a birthday wish.

"OK everyone, let the Birthday Boy through!" Puar said while guiding Goten to the front of the group and to the Dragon Balls. There had been food, presents and games, but now here was a point where the day got majestic as Shenron, the being that granted the wishes of those who found them, was that and more. Little to everyone's knowledge, something was going to come out, but not from the Dragon Balls.

Goten was just about to make his wish: to be as strong as his dad so they could spar together without it being a one-sided battle, Goku being the winning side, until Trunks suddenly piped up. "Hey, I just thought of something: Shenron might not like coming out of the Dragon Balls when one's not looking the same, we should wash it." he said. "That's a good theory, Shenron does deserve better that coming out of a disguised Dragon Ball." Yamcha said. Luckily, there was a lake not far from the house, so Bulma picked up the strangely disguised Dragon Ball and walked over to the lake while everyone waited.

While waiting, Krillin started talking to Goku. "So Goku, what have you been doing lately?" he asked "Oh nothing much, just training, getting yelled at by Chi-Chi for it, the usual stuff. What have you been doing lately?" Goku repiled. "Well things are going good, we've been getting trying to get Marron to read. She's going slow but she's getting the hang of it." Krillin said. "Hey, that's fantastic! You want Marron to become a scholar like I wanted Gohan to?" Chi-Chi suddenly butted in. Krillin looked confused. "Uh, no we're just trying to teach her to re-EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!" Krillin was suddenly cut off by a high-pitched scream that could only belong to one person.

"BULMA!" Everyone called while running over to the lake where she was washing the "Dragon Ball" and gasped at what they saw. Bulma only managed to say one thing.

"It's n-not a D-Dragon B-Ball." She stammered

**Finally got this one done. Rushed in places, I apologise for that but at least it's finally done. Chapter 4 will be reality... When I feel like it. I'm just glad that this one is done. This one was H.F.I.L (another DBZ pun) and also my longest chapter yet. But I'll keep on going. Yes part of this chapter was about Goten's birthday, which I sucked at writing I know, but I just wanted to finish this chapter so don't hate me please. READ, FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW AND SEE YOU IN ASH KETCHUM Z-WARRIOR UNLEASHED CHAPTER 4!**

**P.S The stupid file uploader might've botched paragraphs and other stuff so Don't blame me.**


End file.
